Slow Motion
Slow Motion (すろぉもぉしょん) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Pinocchio P. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Quirky. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Have you ever been lying in bed with a fever and felt like you understood life a little better? Take it slow. Think of it as a god-given break, and kick back while you kick the bucket."'' Liriche Giapponese='すろぉもぉしょん ゆっくり変わってゆく コンビニよって　弁当買って 部屋に帰って　テレビを見てた クイズの答え「妥協」と知って 「夢」と答えるボケを続けて 熱が出ちゃって　薬を飲んで 布団潜って　目を閉じていた 君のマヌケな顔が浮かんで まだ死にたくない なんてのぼせながら 十代　ドヤ顔で悟った人 二十代　恥に気づいた人 三十代　身の丈知った人 そのどれもが全部　同じ人 汗をかいて　寝巻きを着替えたら 時計の針 午前零時 この曲は今 一分とちょっと あなたは今　生まれて何年？ すろぉもぉしょん 幼少から老年まで こんでぃしょん 躁鬱の乱高下で 粘着でも　不精でもない愛 ひとつ届けたいのに こみゅにけぇしょん 狙いすぎは滑って おぉでぃしょん 審美眼も老眼になって 恥の多い生涯なんて 珍しいもんじゃないし 大丈夫だよ' 好みによって　パーツいじって 愛を与える　ビジネス知って 過ぎた時間と　この瞬間と 残り時間が　深夜混ざって 咳が酷くて　水飲み干して 深呼吸して　また考えた 鼻をすすって　平和願って くしゃみをしたら吹き飛ぶ諸行無常を かつては　無邪気に笑えた人 つまづいても　涙こらえた人 だんだん　くたびれた顔の人 そして　しわの増えた　同じ人 ぬるくなった　冷えピタを取り替えて 時間はまだ丑三つ時 この曲は残り 二分とちょっと あなたの寿命はあと何年？ ぐらでゅえいしょん　入学から卒業まで ぱぁてぃしょん　水面下で喧嘩しあって 忘れちゃいけないこと以外は どうでもよくなりゃいいのに いまじねぇしょん　刺激で鈍化しちゃって れりじょん　盲目な先入観で 変顔のイカス遺影だって あざといとつつかれる　そんなもんだよ のらりくらり のたうちまわり じわりじわり 見覚えのない場所に 感傷　感傷に身をやつしても へっくしょん　へっくしょん くしゃみは馬鹿っぽいな ぐーすぴー　ぐーすぴー 鼻づまりの笛を 合図に夜が明けてく すろぉもぉしょん 朝になって熱引いて こんでぃしょん 快晴の青天井で 反省したり　調子こいたり のんびり くたばっていく すろぉもぉしょん アイドルだって歳くって わいどしょう 賑わせて骨になって 生まれた時と 最後の時が ゆっくり繋がる不思議 こんびねぇしょん 良い人に出会うため くえすちょん 良い人ってどんなんかね？ 恥の多い生涯なんて どんがらがっちゃん　それそれ すっからかんの　ほれほれ 珍しいもんじゃないし 大丈夫だよ たぶん すろぉもぉしょんx3 ゆっくり終わってゆく|-|Romaji='SLOW MOTION yukkuri kawatte yuku konbini yotte bentou katte heya ni kaette terebi wo miteta QUIZ no kotae "dakyou" to shitte "yume" to kotaeru boke wo tsuzukete netsu ga dechatte kusuri wo nonde futon mogutte me wo tojite ita kimi no manukie na kao ga ukande mada shinitakunai nante nobose nagara juudai doyagao de satotta hito nijuudai haji ni kizuita hito sanjuudai mino take shitta hito sono doremo ga zenbu onaji hito ase wo kaite nemaki wo kigaetara tokei no hari gozen reiji kono kyoku wa ima ippun to chotto anata wa ima umarete nannen? SLOW MOTION youshou kara rounen made CONDITION souutsu no rankouge de nenchaku demo bushou demo nai ai hitotsu todoketai no ni COMMUNICATION neraisugi wa subette AUDITION shinbigan mo rougan ni natte haji no ooi shougai nante mezurashii mon ja nai shi daijoubu da yo' konomi ni yotte PARTS ijitte ai wo ataeru BUSINESS shitte sugita jikan to kono shunkan to nokori jikan ga shinya mazatte seki ga hidokute mizu nomihoshite shinkokyuu shite mata kangaeta hana wo susutte heiwa negatte kushami wo shitara fukitobu shogyoumujou wo katsute wa mujaki ni waraeta hito tsumazuite mo namida koraeta hito dandan kutabireta kao no hito soshite shiwa no fueta onaji hito nurukunatta hiepita wo torikaete jikan wa mada ushimitsudoki kono kyoku wa nokori nifun to chotto anata no jumyou wa ato nannen? GRADUATION nyuugaku kara sotsugyou made PARTITION suimenka de kenkashiatte wasurechaikenai koto igai wa dou demo yoku narya ii no ni IMAGINATION shigeki de donka shichatte RELIGION moumoku na sennyuukan de hengao no ikasu iei datte azatoi to tsutsukaeru sonna mon da yo norari kurari notauchi mawari jiwari jiwari mioboe no nai basho ni kanshou kanshou ni mi wo yatsushite mo hekkushon hekkushon kushami wa baka ppoi na guusupii guusupii aizu ni yoru ga aketeku SLOW MOTION asa ni natte netsu hiite CONDITION kaisei no aotenjou de hanseishitari choushi koitari nonbiri kutabatteyuku SLOW MOTION IDOL datte toshi kutte WIDE-SHOW nigiwasete hone ni natte umareta toki to saigo no toki ga yukkuri tsunagaru fushigi COMBINATION ii hito ni deau tame QUESTION ii hito tte donna n ka ne? haji no ooi shougai nante dongara gaccha n sore sore sukkarakan no horehore mezurashii mon ja nai shi daijoubu da yo tabun SLOW MOTIONx3 yukkuri owatte yuku|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Slow Motion Things change slowly Dropped by the store　Bought a bento box Went back home　And watched a quiz show I know the answer: Compromise But I answered "Dreams" and stared at the screen Got a fever　Took some medicine Got under the covers　Closed my eyes Saw your silly face I don't wanna die, I thought in a daze The smug-faced know-it-all in their teens Who learned humility in their twenties Who found a niche in their thirties They're all the same person Lying awake sweating　I changed my pajamas The clock hands point to midnight This song's been going for a minute or so How many years have you been alive? Slow Motion From infancy to old age Condition From manic to depressed Love that isn't tenacious or torpid That's what I want to give, and yet Communication Try too hard and you'll fall flat Audition Even discerning eyes go blind A life of humility Is nothing unusual I'll be okay Tweak the parts　The way you like Learn a business　That gives love That time that's past　This moment That time that's left　Blend together into the late night Got a bad cough　Drank some water down Took a deep breath　And thought some more Sniffled a little　Prayed for peace Then I sneezed and blew away the intransience of the world The one who used to laugh innocently Who didn't cry when they tripped Who slowly grew into a weathered face It's all the same person with more wrinkles Put another cool towel on your forehead It's still the middle of the night This song has another two minutes or so How many years do you have left? Graduation　From matriculation to the end Partition　All that fighting beneath the surface Besides the things we musn't forget Who cares what happens to everyone else Imagination　Stimulation wears it down Religion　All blind prejudices Make a funny face for your funeral photo And they'll still call you lame　That's just how it is Lazing around, writhing in pain Slowly, slowly, to an unfamiliar place Wallow, wallow in sentimentality Ah-choo! Ah-choo! These sneezes sound stupid, don't they? ＊Sniffle＊ ＊Sniffle＊ The whistle of a stuffy nose Signals the coming dawn Slow Motion In the morning the fever lifts Condition Nothing but blue skies above Reflect a little　Get a little excited Kick the bucket at your own pace Slow Motion Even idols get old Talk Show Make an impact and fade away Funny how the time we are born And the time we go slowly connect together Combination Try to meet a good person Question What is a good person anyway? A life full of embarrassment All hollowed out　Yeah yeah! Completely empty　Yay yay! It's not that unusual I'll be okay I think... Slow Motion×3 Slowly comes to an end Video 【初音ミク】すろぉもぉしょん【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku